


A Walk in the Park

by BearCub_Fudanshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCub_Fudanshi/pseuds/BearCub_Fudanshi
Summary: Rin has moved to Australia to study and progress with his swimming. His boyfriend Sousuke is in town for a holiday, but Rin is still studying during the Australian summer, leaving Sousuke somewhat... frustrated. Sousuke soon sets about remedying his boredom and "helping" his partner study.





	1. A Workplace Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing any form of fan-fiction, so naturally I went for hard-core erotica.
> 
> Pretty much just some fantasies of mine that I then applied to one of my OTPs.
> 
> Like I said, this a debut piece, so should you be entertained or bored enough to want to leave a comment, please be gentle. That said, constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a warm, pleasant night in Sydney and Rin was sitting at a table on the third floor of the university library, desperately trying to find the energy to finish his next due assignment. Sitting across from him was Sousuke, his tall, dark-haired hunk of a boyfriend, who was leaning against the wall on his right side, staring at him with his bright teal eyes and wearing a loving smile on his lips.

This particular floor of the library was empty, save for the young couple, as it was January, and most students in Australia didn’t bother with the summer session. But Rin enjoyed working as much as he could, even if it begrudgingly impacted on his limited time with Sousuke, who was in town for a holiday. Sousuke didn’t mind; just being here with his red-haired dreamboat of a boyfriend was enough to keep him satisfied. Well, almost. Sousuke kicked his foot forward slowly and, when he found it, ran his shoe along the inside of Rin’s calf. Rin jumped slightly, as Sousuke’s touch jolted him out of his focus. He looked up at his boyfriend, whose loving smile had turned into a playful smirk.

‘Sorry,’ Rin said, ‘I know I’m boring you right now, but this really needs doing.’

‘I’m not bored,’ Sousuke said. ‘Just… enjoying the view.’ Rin forced himself to return his focus back to his assignment, but couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s charm. Sousuke never seemed to run out charm and it pissed Rin off. It pissed him off how much he loved it. Thrived off of it. Craved it. And it pissed him off at how it took all of his energy and focus to not throw himself at his gorgeous lover right here, right now. But he also loved it.

‘You don’t have to be here if you’d rather go back to the apartment,’ Rin said.

‘No, I’m not leaving you out here alone at night,’ Sousuke said.

‘I’ll be fine,’ Rin assured his boyfriend. ‘The apartment’s just across the road and through the botanical gardens.’ Sousuke looked away from his boyfriend awkwardly. Rin snickered. ‘Have you forgotten the way?’ Sousuke looked back at Rin and shrugged his shoulders. They looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter, the sound echoing through the empty bookshelves of the otherwise deserted library. This was another trait of Sousuke’s that Rin found irresistible; his goofiness. It was always adorable and made Rin feel stronger towards his partner every time it showed itself.

As Sousuke and Rin began to compose themselves, Sousuke reached out his hand and placed it on top of Rin’s. He stared longingly into Rin’s red eyes, his pale blue ones glistening from the few tears that had formed from their fit of laughter. Rin stared back, heart pounding in his chest which was visible through the low-cut collar of his loose t-shirt. Sousuke’s heart was racing too; Rin could feel it through his fingers which were touching the underside of his boyfriend’s wrist. Rin was torn. He knew how desperate Sousuke was to kiss him, and touch him—Rin was just as desperate for it too—but his assignment was due in a couple of days and he was so close to finishing it…

Rin was taken by surprise as Sousuke leant across the table and kissed him. Whenever their lips were pressed together Rin was in ecstasy. It always gave him such a rush, like he was flying. Sousuke held their mouths together for a while, and then proceeded to give Rin a harder, more open-mouthed kiss. Rin did the same as he felt Sousuke’s tongue sliding forward. Sousuke ran his tongue across Rin’s pointed teeth then pushed it through into Rin’s. Rin reciprocated the action and their tongues writhed and squirmed around each other, the excess saliva exchanging between them making it all the more sensual and erotic.

Rin dropped his pen and used his now free right hand to stroke Sousuke’s face. His left hand however, he directed downwards, to address the ever growing bulge in his pants. He was more sensitive to his own touch than he thought he would be even through his shorts. Rin knew Sousuke would be getting quite hard himself by now, his burning desire for a release had been less than obvious all day. Rin couldn’t deny how willing he was to forego his assignment and allow his beautiful specimen of a man to take him right here, on a lone table in an assumedly empty library, but his responsible side got the better of him.

‘Mmm… no, I gotta… I gotta finish this first,’ he managed to get out, forcing himself away from his boyfriend.

‘Sorry,’ Sousuke said. ‘Got a bit carried away there…’

‘That’s alright,’ Rin said, smiling. Sousuke sat back down, his eyes not leaving Rin’s. After a moment Rin forced himself to break contact and go back to his work. It took a while for him to find his place again, the next few planned sentences of his essay dashed by Sousuke’s sensuous assault. Sousuke kept staring at Rin, refusing to break contact. Rin licked his lips, once again tasting Sousuke on his mouth, which he noticed out of the corner of his eye made Sousuke smirk. Rin knew that Sousuke wouldn’t be able to hold himself back for much longer, but deep down, that’s what he was counting on.

Sousuke ran his foot down Rin’s leg again, this time just as a means of getting his attention. When Rin looked up at him, after he finished writing his next sentence, Sousuke ran his tongue across his top lip. Rin smiled but once again forced himself to go back to his work. Slightly disappointed that his last seduction attempt had yielded a null result, Sousuke decided to turn things up a notch. He not-so-gracefully clambered under the table. He wrapped his left hand around Rin’s right calf and kissed his knee. Rin made a noise that was part chuckle, part moan, which Sousuke understood gave him the approval to continue. Sousuke moved his hand up to under Rin’s knee. He pushed Rin’s shorts back with his right hand and licked the inside of his thigh, the sensation making Rin groan and shudder in excitement.

‘Ooh baby…’ Rin moaned. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Having fun,’ Sousuke whispered from under the table.

‘Yeah, I got that, but…’ Rin stopped as Sousuke gave his thigh another, wetter lick. Rin took a deep breath before he continued. ‘Babe, I can’t concentrate when you’re doing stuff like that.’

‘Sure you can,’ Sousuke said softly as he swapped legs. ‘It’s easy.’ Sousuke gave Rin a series of kisses up his leg, starting from the ankle and finishing at the knee. ‘It’ll be a walk in the park.’ Rin smiled and shook his head as Sousuke licked his left thigh, pushing his shorts up with his right hand, and Rin moaned again. Sousuke’s left hand, however, he moved to Rin’s crotch and lightly squeezed the erection that was now pretty well formed. Rin gave a soft groan and put his hand on Sousuke’s then leant back in his chair so he could see his boyfriend’s mischievously smiling face. Sousuke knew that Rin could never resist that smile, and so did Rin. There was no going back now, despite Rin’s apprehension.

‘Babe, someone’s gonna catch us,’ Rin said.

‘No they won’t,’ Sousuke whispered. He gave Rin’s thigh another lick, but this time further up, and he squeezed Rin’s cock again. Sousuke squeezed Rin’s cock more firmly this time, and found that he as hard as he could probably be. He awkwardly moved his head to between Rin’s crotch and the table, and kissed his erection through his shorts. Rin unbuttoned his shorts and unzipped his fly, and wriggled them down to around his knees. Sousuke licked the tip of Rin’s penis through his underwear, which left a taste of cotton in his mouth, but also the unmistakable aftertaste of pre-cum. Sousuke grabbed for the elastic around Rin’s underwear and, as he started to pull it down, Rin moved forward in his chair. This allowed better access for Sousuke under the table and also helped to conceal his large, bulky form in this very public location.

Rin’s cock snagged on the elastic as Sousuke pulled his underwear down, causing it to fling upwards slightly. Sousuke grabbed it with his left hand and licked it. He ran his boyfriend’s meat across his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva from the base to the tip. Sousuke then kissed the tip again before wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked lightly, making sure to thoroughly coat the stiff meat in his mouth with as much saliva as possible. Rin moaned. It didn’t take a lot of stimulation for Rin to feel an intense amount of pleasure. But this was amplified when Sousuke ran his tongue across the ridge on the underside of his cock. Sousuke began to move his hand along Rin’s shaft, his sucking becoming stronger. Rin’s groans became stronger and his concentration on his essay very quickly waned, until he couldn’t even remember where he was or why he was there.

Sousuke started to take Rin’s cock deeper into his mouth, until it started to lightly graze the back of his throat. Sousuke couldn’t take cock much deeper, but Rin didn’t mind. The pleasure he was capable of giving was more than enough to keep Rin satisfied. He moved his head back and forth, keeping the top of his hand pressed firmly against his lips. His saliva kept Rin’s cock well lubricated, and every few thrusts he’d gently squeeze his hand, subtly adding to the satisfaction that he was giving. He loved pleasing his boyfriend like this and he knew that Rin loved it too. Rin dropped his pen and moved his hand under the table. He placed his hand on Sousuke’s head and ran his hand through the mess of dark hair that adorned it. Rin began to softly massage his boyfriend’s head, which made Sousuke pick up his pace and suck slightly harder.

Rin was already getting close, but he didn’t want this to end just yet. Nor did he want Sousuke to realise this, but Sousuke could already taste more pre-cum. Sousuke removed his hand and placed his arm around Rin’s waist, then began to take longer, slower motions up and down Rin’s cock. Rin moaned softly to let his partner know he was doing well, so Sousuke decided to speed up again. He used his free hand to grab Rin’s scrotum and began to lightly tug and massage it. Rin began to shuffle his feet from the sensation, orgasm quickly approaching. Sousuke kept sucking. He was sure that his boyfriend would cum soon, as the taste of pre-cum was now very strong.

‘Sousuke…’ Rin moaned, now on the edge of climax. ‘I’m gonna…’ Getting the message, Sousuke returned to his previous technique of working the shaft with his hand, but used his right, his left remaining wrapped around Rin’s waist. His mouth now focused solely on the head of Rin’s cock, his tongue flicking along the frenulum with every suck. It only took half a dozen motions for Rin to cum. Rin moaned in pleasure as his cum filled Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke also moaned this time. The feeling of cum being shot into his mouth was something he still wasn’t used to, but he did enjoy it in a weird way, but then he enjoyed everything about Rin. Sousuke continued to suck and squeeze, each action making Rin moan louder and cum harder. Rin convulsed with pleasure. He grunted and groaned, his breaths deep and heavy.

When Sousuke was sure he had satisfied his boyfriend—and milked his cock dry—he awkwardly got out from under the table. He sat back in his chair as Rin pulled up his underwear and shorts and fastened his fly. Sousuke, careful not to open his mouth, smiled then leant across the table. He pulled Rin’s mouth to his own and kissed him hard. When Rin tried to slip his tongue in Sousuke obliged and did the same. As their tongues danced around each other, the cum that had filled Sousuke’s mouth began to flow into Rin’s. Rin whimpered in blissful surprise as the sweet, salty taste of his own seed filled his mouth. Both Rin and Sousuke loved eating each other’s cum, but they both enjoyed it more when they shared. They kissed for a few more minutes, neither of them wanting to break the passion. Sousuke was the first to pull away. He swallowed the contents of his mouth then moved to Rin’s ear.

‘I love you,’ he whispered softly. Rin was so taken by this that he swallowed too. Not because of what Sousuke said, but the way he said it. Sousuke had told him that he loved him before, but never with such gentle passion and genuine romance. Sousuke sat back and his playful smile returned to his handsome face. Rin smiled then picked up his pen to finish his essay.

‘Can I finish my work now?’ Rin asked with an equally cheeky smile.

‘I suppose.’ Sousuke stared at Rin as he returned to his assignment, as though nothing had happened. After he had written a few more sentences, Rin looked up and their eyes met once again. Sousuke just kept looking and smiling.

‘Are you satisfied?’ Rin asked flirtatiously.

‘Yep,’ Sousuke responded. He sat back in his chair, bracing himself by putting the back of his head in the palms of his interlocked hands. He closed his eyes but kept smiling. Rin took a deep breath, mimicked his smile then finally set about finishing his assignment.


	2. A Relationship Workplace

Rin and Sousuke walked through the university campus, hand in hand. It had taken some two hours—longer than expected—for Rin to finish his assignment and Sousuke had fallen asleep from boredom following their erotic escapade. The campus was all but deserted, there now being more wild animals present than students, not that that was much of a distinction in certain cases. The stars twinkled above and the moon was full, shining down like a pale spotlight on the loving couple. Most of the buildings around the campus were dark, with only a few windows illuminated by the lights beyond them. To Rin and Sousuke, they seemed like beacons on a remote mountain top, an entire universe away from the perfect world that walked beside them.

They made it to the edge of the campus and waited for the traffic lights to allow them safe passage. There were far more cars travelling past than the near-deserted campus led them to expect. Eventually, the lights changed and they crossed the road. As soon as they stepped onto the far kerb, the lights changed again and the flood of traffic continued on its way, the lights flickering on them from both directions, the sound an endless drone. They walked along the road, the botanical gardens on their left. They could tell there was little light within the garden grounds, especially compared to the well illuminated street, but it was a pleasant night and Rin was determined to make it as memorable an evening as possible. Especially after Sousuke’s efforts in the library.

A short way down the road, they turned and entered the botanical gardens. There were many flowers in bloom which looked quite extraordinary during the day, but this time of the evening, they were wasted potential. But this was of no consequence to Rin and Sousuke. They followed the paths through the gardens, Rin directing Sousuke down his preferred route. Again, most of the gardens went unappreciated in the low light, the large trees shading the area from both the street lights around the perimeter and from the moonlight above. The path led to a Japanese-style bridge that was built to traverse the small, narrow, man-made river that cut through the landscape. Rin appreciated this small reminder of home, and he knew Sousuke would too. They stood in the centre of the bridge, admiring the view of the gardens around them, despite it being very poorly illuminated.

‘So, do you like it?’ Rin asked Sousuke, slowly inching towards him.

‘I guess,’ Sousuke said. ‘Can’t really see much right now.’

‘That’s ok,’ Rin said as he dropped his bag. The thud it made on the timber work of the bridge took Sousuke by surprise, as did Rin pushing on his chest and grabbing his crotch with the other. Sousuke stumbled back until he found the railing, grabbing it with both hands to steady himself. ‘Don’t really need to see,’ Rin whispered. The way Rin softly sounded out the words got Sousuke’s heart racing and the sensation of his warm breath on his ear was cock-hardening, not that Sousuke needed a lot of encouragement at this point. Rin squeezed the quickly stiffening bulge under his palm making Sousuke groan. Rin replied by lightly licking Sousuke’s neck. This made Sousuke shudder. Rin smiled, knowing that his teasing was just as satisfying as the real thing, if not more so.

‘Wait…’ Sousuke managed to get out between heavy breaths. ‘Someone might see…’

‘Of course not, there’s no-one here,’ Rin said between neck-kisses. ‘Besides, can’t see much. You said so yourself.’ Rin unbuttoned Sousuke’s shorts and pulled down his fly. He moved one hand onto Sousuke’s boxers and began gently caressing and tracing the shape of Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke was longer than Rin was, and more thick. There was a damp patch around the head where Sousuke had no doubt been leaking pre-cum. This wasn’t unusual for Sousuke who always leaked plenty of pre-cum and had a heavier load than most people, something that Rin appreciated. Not that there were many things about Sousuke that Rin didn’t appreciate. Sousuke was now as hard as he could get, his cock looking like it was going to burst through his boxers. Rin gave Sousuke another kiss, this time where his neck met his chest, before dropping to his knees.

Rin looked up and smiled at Sousuke, who was also smiling down at Rin, though they could only just see each other in the low light. Rin kissed the head of Sousuke’s cock through his boxers which were now even damper, making Sousuke groan softly in anticipation. Rin wasted no more time in pleasing his boyfriend. He pulled his pants down to his knees then let them fall. He then pulled down his boxers and took the head of Sousuke’s cock in his mouth before the boxers had past his knees. He sucked lightly, knowing that less was more when pleasing Sousuke. He lapped up all the pre-cum he could, savouring the slightly slimy texture and the strong, bitter taste. Sousuke always tasted strong, almost overpowering at times, but Rin could never seem to get enough.

Rin began moving his mouth down along Sousuke’s shaft, his hand joining in after a few motions. He began to make each motion go further, Sousuke’s cock going deeper into his mouth. Rin soon felt Sousuke hitting the back of his throat, a sensation that made him start moaning with each motion. The subtle vibrations along his cock made Sousuke groan again, and he gripped the railing behind him harder with one hand while moving the other to the back of Rin’s head. He tangled in fingers in Rin’s long red hair and around his ponytail. He pushed Rin down onto his cock further. Rin’s moaning became more intense and he wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s legs, his hands finding a good grip on Sousuke’s arse. This was what Rin wanted. He loved it when Sousuke took charge. He loved it when he became more forceful and used Rin for nothing but his own pleasure. Nothing satisfied him more. Rin kept moaning as Sousuke’s cock slid in and out of his throat, Sousuke’s neatly trimmed pubic hair tickling Rin’s nose with each thrust. A copious volume of saliva had quickly started to build and was soon overflowing from Rin’s mouth. It instantly lathered Sousuke’s cock and began to trickle down Rin’s face, some even dripping from his chin onto the bridge below.

It didn’t take much longer for Sousuke to cum. Rin knew it was time when Sousuke let go of his hair and allowed him to take control again. Rin focused on the head, sucking a bit harder this time and flicking his tongue all around the underside while one hand worked the shaft and the other massaged his balls. Rin swallowed all the excess saliva still in mouth just as Sousuke began to cum. Rope after rope of thick, bitter cum coated the entirety of Rin’s mouth as Sousuke grunted and groaned slightly louder then he intended to. As Sousuke’s breathing slowed and his dick softened, Rin cleaned whatever he could get his lips and tongue on, like an excited puppy licking at the face of its master. He stood up without swallowing and gestured to his mouth, offering Sousuke a share of the contents.

‘Nah, you have it,’ he said, apparently struggling to remain standing. Rin shrugged his shoulders and swallowed half of what was in his mouth curious over Sousuke’s generosity as they almost always shared their cum. He savoured the other half, swirling it around his mouth with his tongue. It tasted strong. Bitter and salty as expected, but tonight there was a subtle sweetness that Rin didn’t normally notice. He turned to pick up his bag and as he bent over, Sousuke gave him a slap on the arse. Taking Rin by surprise, he swallowed, but he got the message that Sousuke was trying to send him. Their night wasn’t over yet. Rin spun around and his lips met Sousuke’s, though a little more roughly than either of them anticipated. They kissed each other hard, Sousuke pulling Rin in closer by his waist. Rin lifted his bag onto his shoulder then put his arms around Sousuke’s neck as their kisses became deeper and harder, their tongues sliding and slithering over each other.

‘Shall we go back to the apartment now?’ Rin asked, pulling away from Sousuke. Rin gently rubbed his crotch against the top of Sousuke’s thigh, showing him that his erection had returned. Sousuke smiled with all of his boyish charm, his bright teal eyes glistening with excitement. Rin smiled back, gave Sousuke another quick kiss then led him by the hand through the rest of the gardens. They crossed the rest of the bridge then followed the river down to the man-made lake area, complete with pergola jutting out into the centre. Towards the end of the lake area, they turned left to walk through the flower gardens. Rin thought to himself that he must bring Sousuke back in the daylight, when they could fully appreciate the parks around them. They made it through the rows of flowers then turned right towards the glow of the street lights and the few cars that were going by. All through the gardens Sousuke would stop and pull Rin towards him, kiss him, then break away. Then Rin would do the same a little further down the path. They loved playing with each other this way like a couple of children who were always playing Tag.

They got to the edge of the gardens and crossed at the pedestrian crossing. They followed the street around the first corner they came to, and headed towards the apartment building at the end of the cul-de-sac about a hundred metres from the corner. When they reached the security door at the apartment building, and Rin was trying to find the right key, Sousuke grabbed him by the waist again. He hugged Rin from behind, tickling his sides while planting kisses on his neck and cheeks. Rin laughed as he squirmed in Sousuke’s grip, pretending to try and avoid his playful advances. Eventually he got the door open and they stumbled through, with Rin soon breaking free again and running around the corner into the stairwell that led to his apartment. Sousuke quickly followed, but nearly fell over in shock when he saw Rin waiting for him on the second step. Rin kissed Sousuke again then ran away up the stairs, leaving Sousuke chuckling slightly as he followed.

Sousuke reached the top landing and stumbled through the apartment door that Rin had left open for him. He shut the door behind him and looked around the room, but couldn’t Rin anywhere. He smiled again and went to the bedroom where he found Rin laying on the bed in nothing but his underwear.

‘Hello there,’ Rin said flirtatiously.

‘How did you get here so quickly?’ Sousuke asked between heavy breaths.

‘I wasn’t that quick, you’re just getting slow.’ Sousuke raised his eyebrows and took off his shirt. Rin bit his lower lip as he then watched Sousuke kick off his shoes and pull off his socks.

‘Slow? Really?’ Sousuke said as he walked over to the bed. Rin smiled cheekily as Sousuke climbed onto the bed. Sousuke crawled until he was on top of Rin, his arms outstretched with his hands slid under Rin’s shoulders. The couple smiled at each other and Sousuke leant down for another kiss. He slowly lowered himself, but he let out a grunt as his shoulder gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, his elbow stopping him from falling onto Rin. ‘For fuck’s sake,’ Sousuke whispered into Rin’s chest. Rin wrapped his arms around him as he could hear the frustration in his voice.

‘Are you alright babe?’ Rin asked as he ran his fingers through Sousuke’s short, dark hair. Sousuke sighed, his warm breath tickling Rin’s chest.

‘Yeah, I’ll be fine.’ Sousuke said briskly as he rolled off of Rin and onto the bed next to him. Rin propped himself up on his shoulder to look at Sousuke, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. Rin could easily sense that the mood had instantly changed, and his mind raced as how to best handle the situation.

‘What’s wrong babe?’ he asked in a concerned tone.

‘You know what’s fucking wrong,’ Sousuke snapped back without looking at Rin. Rin paused for a moment to allow Sousuke to calm down and to better align his thoughts. He stared at Sousuke, who refused to reciprocate the gesture. He focused on his eyes. Rin could see that see that he was holding back tears, but whether they were out of emotional or physical pain, or perhaps both, Rin wasn’t sure.

‘It’s not getting better is it?’

‘Of course it’s not getting better!’ Sousuke said, again more harshly than he intended. ‘It was never going to get better. It never will get better.’

‘It’s been hurting again lately hasn’t it?’ Sousuke didn’t answer. ‘How long?’ Sousuke finally looked at Rin, the struggle to hold back the tears apparently getting tougher.

‘About a week.’ Sousuke said softly, his eyes tracing a path down Rin’s torso in an effort to distract himself.

‘A week? Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘Well, I’ve only been here a couple of days and it’s not something you can help with. It’s not like we don’t know what it is.’

‘That’s not the point!’ Rin said, losing his temper.

‘No…’ Sousuke whispered as he extended his good arm to touch Rin. ‘It isn’t…’ He tried to run his fingers across Rin’s stomach, but Rin batted his hand away. Sousuke sighed then sat up. He got up off the bed and walked out of the bedroom, gingerly rotating his sore shoulder as he went. Rin soon followed, but not before he took a moment to compose himself and wipe away the tear he couldn’t help but shed when Sousuke wasn’t looking. He found Sousuke in the kitchen, leaning against the benchtop. He was staring at his feet and drinking a beer. ‘Do you want one?’ he asked Rin without looking up or expressing any emotion.

‘Why not,’ Rin replied. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and stood next to Sousuke. He opened it, took a mouthful then tossed the bottle cap into the sink. He took another mouthful then used his free hand to grab Sousuke’s and rested his head on his injured shoulder. They stood in silence for a few moments, drinking their beers and savouring each other’s presence.

‘I’m sorry,’ Sousuke said softly.

‘It’s ok. Do you want another?’ Sousuke smiled, knowing that although this conversation was far from over, he knew he’d always have Rin.

‘Yes, please.’ Rin smiled too as he could hear the slightest sense of happiness and calm returning to Sousuke’s voice. Rin broke away and got two more beers out of the fridge. As he handed one to Sousuke, he heard his phone ringing from the bedroom. He sighed, smiled at Sousuke who half-smiled back then returned to the bedroom to answer it. It was Makoto, someone he hadn’t heard from in weeks. He opened his beer then answered the phone.

‘Hey Makoto, what’s up?’ Rin took a sip of beer, but nearly spit it out, as Makoto was clearly distraught and not in a good way. ‘Woah, woah, slow down Makoto, I didn’t get any of that.’ Sousuke appeared in the doorway, confused concern on his face. ‘Wait, what did Haru do?’ Sousuke scoffed.

‘What’s that little shit done now?’ Sousuke asked dryly.

‘Sousuke!’ Rin barked back at him. Sousuke threw his hands up in surrender and slunk back to the kitchen. On the other end of the phone, Makoto had begun to compose himself. ‘Now, deep breaths,’ Rin said calmly. ‘Tell me what’s going on.’

‘I’m sorry about this. So sorry,’ Makoto said tearfully.

‘Hey, don’t worry about that. Just tell me what’s going on.’

‘Oh fuck Rin, I… I’ve really fucked up…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a sudden and dramatic emotional turn. Hope it worked out.
> 
> Also hope you are all suitably teased and intrigued for the MakoHaru fan-fic that I plan to be working on very soon.
> 
> P.S.: Sorry this took so long for me to finish, been a hectic few weeks.


End file.
